Historiettes de Noël : Harry et Draco
by La Mariane
Summary: TRADUCTION de drabbles écrits par Alisanne. Des instantannés de Draco et Harry au moment de Noël. Attention, SLASH : Harry et Drago sont un couple.
1. Interdit de s'amuser

Notes de la traductrice : cette fic a été écrite par Alisanne. La version originale est postée sur le site The Hex Files, et elle a été écrite en anglais. Bien entendu,l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux...

Interdit de s'amuser

Harry tendit à Drago deux tasses de vin chaud avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Après avoir bordé une couverture autour d'eux, Harry récupéra sa tasse.

« Tu t'es surpassé cette année », murmura-t-il, en admirant le sapin de Noël.

Drago sourit. « J'adore Noël. »

« Je sais », dit Harry.

« En plus, je dois compenser ton affreuse enfance. »

Harry sourit, et il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. « Tu l'as plus que compensée depuis toutes ces années. »

« Il est temps de s'amuser, alors », ronronna Drago, en enlaçant Harry.

Juste à ce moment, la cheminée fit du bruit et les enfants cascadèrent dans la pièce. « Papis ! »

« On n'est pas près de s'amuser! »


	2. Un bon professeur

Notes du traducteur : cette fic est une traduction, depuis l'anglais, d'un drabble qu'Alisanne a écrit. L'original est sur The Hex Files archive. Et bien sur, l'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

Un bon professeur

Drago soupira et s'appuya contre Harry, pendant qu'ils regardaient des flocons de neige s'écraser contre la fenêtre. « Je savais que les bougies flottantes dans le bain étaient une bonne idée. »

Harry sourit. « Pour être franc, je n'en étais pas sûr. »

« Pourquoi? »

« On a tendance à beacoup éclabousser quand on est tous les deux dans la baignoire. Je pensais qu'on les éteindrait. »

« Elles sont magiques, dit Drago, enchantées pour résister à l'eau. »

« Je le sais, maintenant », dit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que tu ignores d'autre à propos de la magie? », ronronna Drago, en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Tout le temps. »

« Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'un bon professeur, » murmura Drago.

Harry sourit. « J'ai déjà le meilleur. »


	3. Bienvenue dans la famille!

Notes de la traductrice : Harry n'est pas à moi...  
Cette fic est une traduction, l'original est d'Alisanne et vous pouvez la lire sur le site The Hex Files

Bienvenue dans la famille!

Le dînner à Malfoy Manor s'était bien mieux passé que ce que Harry avait pensé. Lucius le fixait d'un regard furieux pendant que Narcissa et Drago faisaient comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Après manger, ils sirottaient du lait de poule, et Harry appréciait son goût inhabituel. C'est alors que Narcissa frappa : « Mr. Potter, quelles sont vos intentions envers Drago? »

« Narcissa! » Lucius avait l'air furieux.

Harry sourit. « En fait, j'ai demandé à Drago de m'épouser. » Il serra la main de Drago, et, pendant un instant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Lucius grincer des dents.

Narcissa sourit. « C'est merveilleux! » Elle se leva abuptement. « Dans ce cas, peut-être que nous devrions aller vous chercher un bézoar. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et Drago murmura « Bienvenue dans la famille. »


	4. A l'église

Notes de la traductrice : l'original de cette fic est d'Alisanne, et vous pouvez la trouvez sur The Hex Files.  
Harry et tous les autres personnages de la série des "Harry Potter" sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

A l'église

Drago n'avait jamais tellement aimé les églises. La musique était tolérable, mais l'encens le faisait tousser et s'agenouiller lui faisait mal.

Et pourtant, il était là, dans une église. Au moins, c'était presque Noël.

Les cierges donnaient une lumière vacillante, et les bottes de Drago claquaient sur le sol comme il remontait l'allée.

« Harry? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Drago? » Il cligna des paupières; apparemment, il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il était là depuis un certain temps. « On dirait que je me suis laissé emporter. » Il sourit. « J'avais l'impression que mes parents étaient tout proches. »

Drago s'assit. « Tout va bien. Prends autant de temps que tu en as besoin. J'aime les églises. »


	5. On emballe les cadeaux

Notes de la traductrice : cette fic est une traduction. Vous pouvez trouvez l'original sur The Hex Files, dans les fics d'Alisanne.

Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling, au cas où il y aurait un doute ...

On emballe les cadeaux

Harry émergea de la cheminée et trouva Drago entourré par différentes sortes de papier cadeau complètement déchirées. « Tu as commencé sans moi. »

« Tu es en retard. » dit Drago séchement. « Et ce papier est horrible. » De toute évidence, il n'avait pas vu le morceau qui s'était collé à son front, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry sourit. « Eh bien, c'est du papier de Moldu. »

« Il ne répond pas aux ordres! »

Riant doucement, Harry s'assit à côté de Drago. « Tu portes mon pijama préféré », dit-il en passant ses doigts sur la cuisse gauche de Drago. « On n'a qu'à emballer les cadeaux plus tard. »

« A ce rythme, tu n'auras rien du tout à déballer, » dit Drago en grommelant, alors même qu'il écartait les jambes.

Harry sourit d'un air narquois et, en enlaçant Drago, dit « Bien sûr que si! »


	6. Le petit ange

Notes de la traductrice : cette fic est une traduction d'un one-shot écrit par Alisanne. Vous pouvez retrouver la version anglaise sur le site The Hex Files. Attention : dans cette histoire, Harry et Drago ont un enfant : alerte pour possible Mpreg! Et, pour éviter les malentendus, Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Drago Malfoy non plus....

Le petit ange

« Quel petit ange! »s'extasia Narcissa, en se penchant vers son petit-fils. Harry devait bien admettre qu'il avait l'air adorable, endormi profondément avec son ours en peluche favori à côté de lui. Pourtant, tout était sur le point de changer.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ne le réveillez pas ... », commença-t-il, mais il était trop tard. Narcissa le sortait de son berceau, ses yeux ensommeillés clignaient, et alors ...

Harry fit une grimace comme un hurlement à fendre les crânes emplissait la pièce. Drago, qui venait juste de se retirer dans leur chambre pour faire une sieste, vint en courant. « Qu'est-ce qui se ...? »

Narcissa avait l'air désolé pendant qu'elle essayait de calmer le bébé. « Tout à fait comme Drago. »

Harry regarda en direction de Drago. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour intéressant.


	7. Entrainement

Notes de la traductrice : cette fic est une traduction d'un drabble d'Alisanne, l'original est en anglais sur le site The Hex Files. Attention, cette fic suggère une Mpreg, ceux qui sont allergiques au Mpreg devraient s'abstenir. Et, comme toujours, Harry, Drago et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi.

Entrainement

« Les cadeaux se mettent sous le sapin, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante, souriant d'un air moqueur en voyant Harry sursauter. « Désolé. Je t'ai fait peur? »

« Dans tes rêves, » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire qui contredisait ses mots blessants. « Je sais où on met les cadeaux, imbécile, je m'assure juste qu'aucun des enfants ne puisse les trouver. »

« Qui vient? » demanda Drago, alors que Harry plaçait la plupart des cadeaux sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« Tout le monde. » Harry compta sur ses doigts. « Teddy, les trois enfants de Luna, ceux de Ginny et Neville, de Ron et Hermione ... »

« Depuis quand tient-on une crèche? »

« Depuis que tu as décidé que tu voulais t'entrainer à élever des enfants. » Harry regarda le ventre de Drago.

Drago soupira. « Je vais faire plus de ponch. »


	8. Une performance mémorable

Notes de la traductrice : cette fic n'est pas à moi, elle a été écrite par Alisanne. Vous pouvez trouver l'original sur The Hex Files. Harr, Drago et tous les éléments de l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Une performance mémorable

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on y va », grommela Drago, alors même que Harry le traînait dans l'église de St Catchpole.

Harry soupira. « J'ai promis à Molly qu'on assisterait à cette messse de l'Avent. Elle chante et elle veut un public bienveillant. »

Drago dit quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais il laissa Harry leur trouver une place au premier rang, à côté des Weasley.

La messe était relativement agréable, et Drago s'était calmé quand Molly commença à chanter. Cependant, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il fit une grimace et aggrippa la cuisse de Harry.

Ils survècurent, et après le service, au moment où Drago félicitait Molly pour « une performance mémorable », Harry décida qu'il allait le récompenser.


	9. Récompense

Note de la traductrice : cette fic est une traduction d'un drabble d'Alisanne. Vous pouvez trouver l'original sur le site the Hex Files. Harry, Drago, Teddy et Andromeda ne sont pas à moi.

Récompense

« Plus jamais ça! » déclara Drago, en rangeant la dernière guirlande dans la boite. Il s'éffondra dans un fauteuil. « L'an prochain, on célébrera Noël au calme, sans invités. »

Harry sourit. « Ça me va, » dit-il, et il résista à la tentation de rappeler à Drago qu'il ne voulait pas inviter du monde. « Est-ce qu'on ne mérite pas une récompense, après tout ce travail? »

Drago sourit. « A quoi penses-tu? »

Harry souleva un panier, qui contenait une bouteille de vin et deux verres. « C'est de la part d'Andromeda. »

« Je l'ai toujours bien aimée, » chuchota Drago en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Harry sourit. Peut-ête que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour avouer à Drago qu'il avait donné son accord à Andromeda pour qu'ils gardent tous les deux Teddy pendant un moi.


End file.
